deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Natsu vs Groudon/@comment-26826501-20160813225519/@comment-26826501-20160814194328
Primal Groudon does resist Natsu's Fire attacks but Primal Groudon still isn't immune to it. Desolate Land may end up causing more harm for Primal Groudon as Desolate Land will power up Natsu's already powerful Fire attacks. And Primal Groudon won't be able to resist Natsu's Dragon God and Black Flame Dragon attacks, as in those forms, Natsu uses black fire, and black fire has been shown to damage even those with immunity to fire. Meanwhile, Natsu is completely immune to any sort of fire (except black fire although Dragon God and Black Flame Dragon may be immune to those flames as well). Actually, Natsu's immune to heat based things, meaning Natsu is also immune to stuff like explosions and possibly magma. In addition to the immunity, he can eat fire (and explosions and possibly magma) to replenish his magic and health. Mega Rayquayza didn't actually take down Primal Groudon. All Rayquayza did was calm Groudon and Kyogre down. As for the meteor, well, Natsu could probably destroy it as well using Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist, a spell which is capable of shattering mountain sized Gods in just one hit. Logically, a God is more durable than a meteor. Groudon does have a larger move pool than Natsu, but only if you count moves learned from TMs and Move Tutors. Just by level up, Groudon has 14 moves. Natsu on the other hand, has around 24. HOWEVER, Groudon does have a wider variety of moves, even through level up. Meanwhile, all of Natsu's moves involve fire. So its more accurate to say that Groudon has a more varied move pool than Natsu. We do, however, have to factor in that Groudon is limited to 4 moves at a time. When it comes to feats, we know that Groudon expanded the continents (with Primal Groudon being able to create land with every step it takes), and its fought Kyogre to a draw. Its mere presence can also create droughts. Those are all the Groudon feats that come to mind. Unfortunatly, Groudon really isn't seen in the anime and the anime is where 95% of all Pokemon feats come from. Natsu's feats include melting an entire mountain, taking on two Dragon Force users by himself and winning, killing a mountain sized God in one hit, moving freely in a heavy gravitational field, lifting the foot of a mechanical dragon and throwing it off balance, breaking out of the spatial prison known as Genesis Zero twice, surviving the ultimate Curse, somehow being able to use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic while underwater and almost killing someone who's completely immortal (and he would have too but he was forced to retreat at the last second). There are probably more feats on Natsu's Death Battle page. I do see Natsu winning this one. If he activates Dragon Force and uses Hidden Fire Form-Crimson Lotus: Phoniex Blade, while under the effects of Desolate Land, it may be enough to kill Groudon, as that spell was powerful enough to allow Natsu to break out of Genesis Zero.